He Slept In
by ChildofWar
Summary: What happens when Naruto isn't such an idiot? What happens when he accidentally sleeps in on the day of the Chunin Exams Finals? Find out now. NarutoxKonan


I'm back! Sorry for my not updating of my stories but I think I will put them on hiatus for now as I have lost my muse for writing them and have yet to kill the plot bunnies that plague me. Worry not though; because I have gone through and made an outline to follow for this story and as such even if I lose my muse for this story I can still finish it. This story has been stuck in my head for a while and I barely found the time to start it now (Highschool SUCKS when it comes to homework). Well anyway this is a what if... story. In this story Naruto sleeps in and gets to the stadium just as Orochimaru kills Sarutobi. Anyway as you can probably tell this is a Rinnegan! Naruto story. I like these kinds of stories as I honestly believe that if the Senju and Uchiha clans were descendents from the Rikudo Sennin then Naruto, as an Uzumaki, should have the chance of manifesting the Rinnegan as the Uzumaki clan was an offshoot from the Senju. Well anyway, lets get down to business.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story for this fic. I will not repeat myself.

Key:

"Hi" Person speaking

"Hi" demon/ summon speaking

'Hi' person thinking

'Hi' demon/ summon thinking

H-S-I

12:30 pm

We start our story at night. This is a very special night; it is the night befor the Chunin Exam Finals. On his way home a blonde haired boy who wore an aweful bright orange jumpsuit that nearly broke the laws of reality with how loud its color was screaming. This boy is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Heh heh. There's no way I could lose tomorrow! Then I'll be one step closer to being Hokage! Especially with this cool new jutsu!" He exclaimed.

Now I know what you're thinking: "How could an orange-loving idiot learn a new jutsu without a sensei to teach him?" Well faithful reader, to that I ask you: "How could he outrun ANBU while he was still in the academy?" Or "How could he paint the Kokage Monument without anyone noticing him until he banged the empty paint cans together?" The answer is simple: Naruto, while not a 'genius' was smart enough to realize that he wouldn't get much help from others except Old Man Hokage himself. As such Naruto would train by himself and would often have a clone sneak into the shinobi section of the library when it was closed. This led to him discovering the secret behind the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. While having his clones read sections of the library while it was closed, Naruto discovered 'Chakra Affinities' and how to test for them. When he had saved up enough money, Naruto went to a shinobi store and bought a piece of chakra paper. This all took place three weeks ago, when instead of heading to the hotsprings, Naruto had simply used his Harem no Jutsu to knock Ebisu unconscious and then tied him up. after he had secured Ebisu, Naruto had realized that even Kakashi wouldn't help him and as much as he hated it, he would have to go to the library. In the end Naruto discovered than he had every affinity and started reecreating the many different jutsu he had seen. He could now boast about having an:

A Rank Suiton Jutsu

B Rank Suiton Jutsu

C Rank Katon Jutsu

A Rank Raiton Jutsu

B Rank Donton Jutsu

As you can see, Naruto has had his hands full. Naruto also has one more jutsu but it has never been recorded before so he wanted to reveal it at the Finals.

H-S-I

11:00 am

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-*

"Urgh... What time is it?" Naruto asks as he rubs his eyes only to wish he hadn't. "NANI! How could I have slept in today?! I was supposed to be in the first match!"

Then out of nowhere the ground shook as Naruto finished getting ready to head to the stadium.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto yelled out as he had fallen while pulling his pants on.

He looked out towards the stadium and saw a brief purple gling on the top. Deciding that it didn't belong there he started towards it.

H-S-I

Upon his arrival Naruto saw Orochimaru fighting Old Man Hokage inside the barrier. He had been told by the ANBU that it was dangerous to touch the barrier as he would burn if he touched it. All Naruto could hope to do was stand there and be emotional support for his Jiji. Unfortunately this wouldn't last long as Old Man Hokage made two Kage Bunshins and used a strange jutsu only for him to be stabbed in the back by Orochimaru's sword. As Naruto fell to his knees screaming his throat raw a stray Sound nin noticed his display and threw a kunai at him.

"Naruto!" A voice yelled out.

*SQUELCH*

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled as he had been broken out of his trance-like state only to notice that Iruka had been hit in the kidney with a kunai. With a bit of fear in his voice he said, "Don't worry, I'm sure they can fix you up-"

"Naruto."

"-They can always fix people up. Just don't go."

"Naruto!"

"The nice people neverdie so you gotta-"

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled out at the now hysteric blonde. "Look, I know that I wasn't always there for you but it was nice while it lasted... So long little brother." And with that Iruka, Naruto's last precious person died in his arms.

TBC

Ok so I'm gonna do about a thousand words a chapter for this story as it helps me to do this on my weekends even if I have a lot of homework. Next topic for discussion is how this will go. Yes I plan on making Naruto a Gary Stu but he has to earn it. He will have various sensei throught the story and they will teach him their styles. this is to help him achieve the end goal that I have for this story. Also I plan for this to turn into a multi-crossover but that will happen in the few sequels that I have planned. Finally, I plan for this story to have 28 chapters. Thanks to those of you who have read my other stories and sorry for dropping the ball on them. I promise that after this series is complete that I will go back and work on them as I honestly have high hopes for them.

Ja-ne


End file.
